


Broken boys can be fixed

by shadowx_mac



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Fix-It, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Nick Scratch needs a hug, Nightmares, Sabrina is a good girlfriend, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:33:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22768585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowx_mac/pseuds/shadowx_mac
Summary: Another take of what should have happened between Nick and sab-rina during season 3, aka Nick telling Sabrina what her dad did to him while being the vessel.Basically stopping all the unnecessary shit that happened.Another one of my fix-it-fics for season 3 of the chilling adventures of sabrina
Relationships: Nicholas Scratch/Sabrina Spellman
Comments: 3
Kudos: 47





	Broken boys can be fixed

Sabrina awoke to the sounds of whimpering, sitting up she looked around quickly a sense of panic and slight dread automatically filling in her stomach in ways she couldn’t help, you learn in the Spellman household to sleep light. However at the discovery that the noise is coming from beside her, her panic goes more to concern as she looks down at her trembling boyfriend who’s eyes a scrunched shut.

Nick looks to be in pain

She lays back down and places her hands softly on his face, “Nick..” she whispers softly. Nick’s eyes shoot open, hands flying up to grab hers, he stares back at Sabrina with a wild and panicked expression. However once he realizes he’s staring back at the face of the white-haired beauty infront of him he seems to calm slightly. Letting out a sigh of relief shutting his eyes tightly attempting to away his thoughts, his fingers running up and down her hand, trying to see if she’s there for real or if this is another one of his hallucinations. 

Sabrina searches his face, trying to get answers without talking because she knows if she asks there’s no telling what he’ll say. 

She really doesn’t want him to push her away.

Nicholas Scratch was not one to talk feelings, but she feels like if she doesn’t ask this could end way worse. 

“Nightmare?” she poses softly, he nods slowly, inhaling sharply as he stares back at her with his brown foggy eyes, “My dad?” she asks hesitantly, not sure if she wants to know the answer or not.

Nick hesitantly nods, Sabrina can already feel the guilt beginning to simmer in her heart. 

“Do you wanna talk about it?”

He frowns gently, seeming unsure of what he wants to do, however he sees no point in trying to fake things, what good was that going to do? So he sighs and opens his mouth.

“I’m broken Sabrina..”  
Sabrina’s heart shatters into about a million pieces.

She’s not quite sure how to respond after that, should she try to tell him he’s wrong? Will it make it worse if she invalidates what he’s saying? Instead she settles for something a little different, after awhile she responds back.

“Broken boys can be fixed…” Sabrina says softly, Nick seems a little stunned by the comment. He shakes his head and squeezes her hand, offering her a small breathy laugh and a sad meek smile. “I don’t know how..” Nick utters in barley a whisper.

“Together...We figure it out together..” she says without missing a beat, he’s silent after that, moving his hand to push a strand of her hair out of her face. “Tell me how I can help Nick...you have to talk to me..” she says softly. Nick grimaces but nods, looking up at her ceiling trying to find the voice within him. Finally he seems to have gathered what to say.

“When I was trapped with your dad...I felt like I was trapped in a nightmare I couldn’t wake up from, it just kept going and going..I felt like I was not only against him but against myself...like I was my own enemy. Then when I woke up...I just felt so violated and humiliated, that I couldn’t hold on. That I couldn’t just do this for you, I begged to be released..I felt pathetic. Like everything he had ever told me was true..my skin crawls every time I see things that remind me of your father..I feel him inside of me, trying to rip out of me, I just feel wrong Sabrina…I’ve never felt so hopeless in my life..and I don’t know how to fix it…” he says honestly feeling ashamed as tears prick at his eyes. The great Nick Scratch doesn’t cry, not for anyone, not for himself.

Sabrina presses another kiss to his face this time on his forehead, it’s soft and sweet, “I’m so sorry...I’ll never forgive myself knowing you had to go through that..I will never fully understand the pain you went through, and I know I can’t just take it away..but we can sort through it together and I’ll have your back..don’t be afraid to let me know how your feeling and if I can help with things Nick..you don’t need to go through things by yourself...you’ll always have me..” she says with a smile. 

Nick nods pressing his nose against hers, “I’ll try to be more open…” he says gently, Sabrina nods, “That’s all I could ever ask for...thank you for telling me I know that was hard…” she says rubbing her nose against his sharing Eskimo kisses. 

“No problem Spellman...I do feel a lot better…” he says offering her the first genuine smile she’s seen from him since he’s come back to her.

Sabrina scoots closer to Nick burying her face into his neck, Nick sets his chin on top of her head wrapping his arms around her.

He wasn’t completely healed but it was a start.  
Maybe broken boys can be fixed.


End file.
